


Who is he?

by Moonylina



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bisexual John Watson, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Feelings Realization, Fluff, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonylina/pseuds/Moonylina
Summary: It was a stormy evening. Sherlock Holmes had been on a case for almost the whole day, while John had been staying at home, keeping care of their- of his little daughter Rosie. Sometimes it just happened that John accidently called Rosie their daughter- just in His mind of course. And that was okay, it really was.  Sherlock opened the wooden door of 221 B Bakerstreet and stepped in. His hair was even curlier than usually, because of the light rain on the streets outside and his scarf was a bit wet. He took it off and went upstairs to their flat. He wanted to burst in and tell John everything about the case as usual, but he heard noises. No- he heard voices.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	Who is he?

It was a stormy evening. Sherlock Holmes had been on a case for almost the whole day, while John had been staying at home, keeping care of their- of his little daughter Rosie. Sometimes it just happened that John accidently called Rosie their daughter- just in His mind of course. And that was okay, it really was. Sherlock opened the wooden door of 221 B Bakerstreet and stepped in. His hair was even curlier than usually, because of the light rain on the streets outside and his scarf was a bit wet. He took it off and went upstairs to their flat. He wanted to burst in and tell John everything about the case as usual, but he heard noises. No- he heard voices. And it wasn't John talking to Rosie, John was talking to someone else, according to Sherlock he was talking to Mrs. Hudson. He knew even tho she hadn’t said anything yet. Who else should it be, obviously it was her. He knew by the way John talked.

He hesitated, it seemed as if they were discussing or even fighting about something. John fighting with Mrs Hudson? That didn’t sound like them at all. Sherlock decided to wait a bit and listen to them. He knew it wasn’t...nice to listen to other people’s talks but let’s say- let’s, goddamn he was just being curious and nosy. So he leaned against the door closely, trying to understand the words they were saying.   
“No! He doesn’t like me- I- I know it. He is him and I am me, there is no us, we’re too different...he- he doesn’t feel the same. And we talked about this so often, you have to understand!” Johns voice was broken and higher than usual, he sounded kind of angry and as if he was about to cry.  
Sherlock’s eyes widened and his heart began to race. He never talked about his sexuality, at least not with John, but it seemed like- if he heard that right, that- John likes men too- even a special one. His heart skipped a beat, at the thought it could be him, even tho he tried to stay calm. He himself always knew that he was into guys and thought that John was handsome at the first day they met. He never thought that he had chances tho...which now turned out as probably true. John for sure liked someone else, the realization hit him hard and suddenly he felt so heavy, almost too heavy to stand, as if he would fall and never get up again. His heart was aching, and even tho he never had this feeling before he knew what it meant. Love sickness. He was deeply in love- with his flat mate and partner John Watson. And he probably found himself a handsome guy, someone who is normal and not like Sherlock at all. Someone who is perfect and doesn't have any quirks, someone who isn't a damn sociopath.  
There was nothing he could do about it. “Stay calm, Sherlock, think logical, not emotional.” He thought by himself and listened at the door again. It was Mrs. Hudson talking this time: “Trust me. He does like you, I know it. He likes you since ever you’ve lived here, he always liked you.” Who? Who were they talking about? Someone John knew since he lived here- someone living near them perhaps. What kind of idiot wouldn’t like John Watson back and even more importantly why did Mrs Hudson think they do like him back? So many questions were rushing through Sherlock’s mind and all he could do is just standing there in front of his own door, afraid of going in. The chances of them talking about himself sneaked their way into his mind, he knew it was selfish. “Think Sherlock, think.” He whispered and suddenly he did think. “John deserves love. If he doesn’t love me, at least I want him to be happy with whoever he chose.” And he opened the door impulsively, maybe a bit too powerful.   
Mrs. Hudson screamed in shock and John didn’t breathe for a second. “You two seem very shocked, did I miss something?” There wasn't a shiver in his voice, he was good at hiding it. “No- no, of course not.” John stuttered and made his nervous facial expressions, Sherlock could read him without any difficulties. Mrs Hudson shrugged and then said: “I’m glad that you are back, I was just about to make some tea...I’m not your housekeeper tho, but I’ll make you some too. You deserve it, after being outside in that storm.”   
She turned around and left. “Are you alright?” John asked clearly wanting to make the situation less weird. “Yes, had a brilliant case today, not really difficult but refreshing.” Sherlock hated smalltalk, he wasn’t good at it and he hated it. Awkward silence was better than awkward silence, after smalltalk. But here they were. Sherlock standing in the middle of their flat, not knowing what to do and John leaning back at the desk, not knowing what to do either. “Who is he?” Sherlock suddenly bursted out, he couldn’t hold it back anymore, he just had to know. He didn't mean to start the conversation Like that, he wanted to get into it slowly, but it just happened. “Who is who?” John asked, clearly confused. Sherlock stepped a few steps closer to him and asked quiet and gentle again: “Who is the guy?” “What Guy?” John asked again, getting nervous because Sherlock seemed to have a clue about what him and Mrs Hudson talked about earlier. Sherlock sighed. “Who-who is the guy you like?” John took a deep breath. His hands were shivering. Sherlock knew. Of course he knew. “Why would you care?” he asked Sherlock, just because he didn’t know what else to say. He couldn’t just say “Hey dumbass, I was talking about you and I actually love you since like forever and always when I see you I just wanna run my fingers through your fluffy hair and kiss you.” Right? Sherlock didn’t answer, just took another step closer to John. Why would he care? What kind of a question was that? Why would he care? Maybe because John was the person he cared about most in this stupid world and he would never want anything to happen to him..just saying. “Why did you listen to our conversation anyways?? It’s not your business!” John said, now a bit louder, since Sherlock didn’t answer for too long. “I- I heard you arguing- that’s not the point. Do you not trust me?” Sherlock asked back. John made that expression only he could make, looking as if a thousand words he didn't say out loud we're floating through his mind.  
“I don’t have a problem with whoever you like, I don't care, you know that John, remember?” Sherlock asked, maybe John rally didn’t trust him. 

Oh how could he ever forget that evening. Or the conversation they had. Never had Sherlock before open up to a person as fast as he had to John.   
“Yes I know- it’s not that. I do trust you, Sherlock, more than anyone else.”   
More than anyone else...those words.  
“Then what’s the matter? Maybe I can help you..” he said softly, looking directly into John’s eyes. John smiled, it was a sad smile. „You can‘t help me...you won‘t.“   
„Please- I have to know..“ Sherlock sounded desperate, almost begging for an answer. If John didn't tell me now, he didn't know if he could ever look him in the eyes again.  
„The point is- he...“ John stopped and Sherlock saw a tear sparkling in the corner of his eye, John hastily swiped away with the sleeve of his jumper. „He doesn’t like me. I just have to accept that and just overcome him. It's stupid anyway.“ He sighed, it was broken and sounded shivering. Sherlock wanted to touch John, to comfort him, but he didn‘t know how. The only thing he could do was to say exactly what was on his mind. „You are the bravest, kindest, wisest and best man I‘ve ever known, John Watson. And everyone who doesn’t want to be with doesn’t deserve you. Because you deserve to be happy and you deserve to be with someone who appreciates you. Listen- if you don’t want to tell me, that‘s okay, just know, even though I am not the type for all this... feelings, but I will be always there for you. Always. And if they really don‘t want to be together with John Hamish Watson, they‘re a total idiot.“   
The first thing Sherlock thought was „What did I do what did I do?“ the second thing he thought was „ I never said his middle name so seriously“ sometimes He thought it would be better not to think at all.

John stared at him. Without any reaction. Without saying anything. Just more tears now rolling quietly down his face. Sherlock wanted to reach out to swipe them away, but he didn‘t dare to.   
It was quiet for a good ten seconds. Both of them just breathing.  
„You‘re a total idiot then.“ John whispered finally. „I‘m a-„   
„Total idiot.“ John repeated as serious as before, the tears still filling his eyes. It needed longer for Sherlock to realize than it would‘ve took him to figure out a whole murder.   
„I don‘t think I am.“ He whispered, now finally reaching for John’s cheek to gently brush away the tears. „Stop crying.“ He whispered.   
Johns breath was fast and his heartbeat even faster.   
„Sherlock- what..“   
But he couldn’t finish. Sherlock’s lips were already touching his. Carefully kissing him, his hand resting in John’s neck. John had to step in his toes to pull Sherlock even closer and deepening the kiss.

He gently started to ruffle his fingers through Sherlock hair and that‘s all he ever wanted. All he needed to be completed. Just the two of them against the rest of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading<3   
> I know this is short wrote it just for fun :)


End file.
